Lets make babies
by Melodious-Productions-29
Summary: Lets make babies." "I would to inform you we're male. We can't do that." "We can try." LOL RANDOM SMUT! Sirius x Remus


La Li Ho! DemDems here! Hey this is my first smut ever so Ima have to ask you to be patient with me and reviews are very very welcome! I love this paring and hope I did a good job. TNX!!

SBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRL

"Lets make babies."

Remus looked at the dark-haired male sitting on his chair backwards, his arms settled on the amber-head's desk, and proceeded to blink a few times in succession. He looked up again with an incredulous face.

"I would like to inform you we're male encase that had escaped your notice. We can't do that."

The Black-haired teen grinned.

"We can try."

Remus groaned and laid his head back down on the desk.

Sirius was bored, he knew that much. James and Peter had gone home for the holidays and rather than go and face the wrath of his batty mother, Sirius had chosen instead to stay with Remus.

Now, don't get the wrong idea, Remus was more than grateful to have the star of his every wet dream stay with him alone in the common room. Almost all the other griffindors had gone home, the only ones left were a couple of first years and one second year who had apparently missed the train due to oversleeping. This of course meant the dormitory was empty and should they choose to have a long, passionate rump on one of the numerous four-posters (except James's. They had been caught once on James's and it hadn't been a pleasant experience for either of them) they would not be disturbed.

Remus again looked up towards Sirius who was still grinning like he just lifted a leg on Severus's robes and sighed.

"You just want to have sex don't you?"

Sirius's grin widened and he nodded. Remus sighed again.

"Siri. You can't just walk in to the Library, while I'm studying, and expect me to drop my trousers and say 'Go for it!'."

Sirius frowned.

"Why not?"

Remus shook his head dumbfounded.

"Why not?" He repeated "You have to set a mood for this kind of thing Padfoot! And I can tell you prancing over to me stating that we should try to have babies is not the proper way to get me in the mood."

Remus turned back towards his book missing the plotting smirk that had found it's way on the dark-haired male and felt a strange sense of dread come over him.

Sirius got up abruptly, startling Remus and exited the Library leaving his usual impression of confusion. Remus just shook his head, deciding he'd deal with what ever Sirius was doing later, and began studying once more.

SBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRL

When Remus arrived at the dormitory in was well into the night. He walked quietly up the stairs and opened the door soundlessly so if Sirius was asleep he wouldn't wake him up.

He squinted slightly in the blackness as he shut the door. 'Sirius must be asleep.' He thought to himself 'Its so bloody dark in here.'

Suddenly he felt arms slide around his waist and warm breath skimming the back of his neck sending tingles down his spine.

"Sirius?"

He didn't get a verbal answer, only an open mouthed kiss to his neck and hands slowly untucking his shirt from his pants to stroke his stomach.

"S-Sirius?" He asked again feeling heat begin to pool in his groin.

"Shhh" Was all he got in return.

The lips on the back of his neck had taken to nibbling slightly where shoulder met throat and the hands came up to toy with his nipples. "Ah..." He breathed feeling himself harden. He pressed back against the black-haired animagus gasping as he felt the other teen's erection pressing against his backside.

Sirius ran his hands down Remus's very sensitive sides coaxing him to turn around. Remus complied and almost immediately felt another mouth upon his. Sirius ran his tongue over Remus's lips before plunging in, swirling his appendage almost lazily over his partner's.

Remus felt a groan rise in his throat. He was moving to slow! The need was building up in his crotch and he was getting impatient. "S-Sirius-"He panted "P-Please…"

The man still refused to answer out loud instead bringing his head down to lick and suck at the amber-haired boy's neck. Remus let out a small whimper and closed his eyes, tilting his head to give him more access. Sirius moved up once more closing his lips over Remus's before bringing something up to cover the smaller's eyes.

"What-!" Remus began but was quickly silenced feeling Sirius's hand begin to massage slightly at his package.

"Ahhh-haa!"

Remus felt himself being led some where but couldn't see anything because of the blind fold.

Suddenly he was on his back on a bed 'Not James's I hope' He thought vaguely before feeling the bed sink with the weight of another person. Remus jumped slightly as he felt Sirius begin to remove his clothes for him and soon he was completely naked. He brought his hands up to rub at Sirius's chest and was pleasantly surprised to find he was shirtless. Remus felt his way downward, wondering mischievously if the black-haired one was exposed down there to.

Remus smirked as he heard Sirius's in take of breath as he worked his hand up and down the older boy's member. Sirius gripped his sides in an attempt to keep still and let out a hot pant.

"Turn around."

Remus moaned slightly at the command hearing the husky depth of the other's voice and obeyed.

Remus tensed as he felt something rubbing at his backside but relaxed as he felt light kisses being pressed against his spine. "Mmmm~" He moan as he felt Sirius's slick hand come to rub his member. He heard Sirius give out a low groan and figured in his dazed mind that Sirius was lubing himself up.

The amber-haired male gasped at he felt two wet finger's pressing against his entrance.

"Just relax Moons" He heard and groaned as he felt the fingers slide there way into him.

He whimpered and squirmed getting used to the feeling and he found himself wanting the limbs in him to move. Remus continued to let out small moans and pants as Sirius thrust his fingers in and out of him.

Once Remus was stretched enough and was comfortable with three fingers, Sirius withdrew and placed his straining manhood at Remus's quivering hole. He thrust in all the way and Remus screamed biting the pillow trying to relax enough to feel the pleasure.

The smaller of the two could feel his partner's strained breathing as he attempted to hold still. "Move…" Remus said and Sirius began thrusting in and out slowly gaining speed. Remus rocked forward with each thrust, moaning at the delightful feeling of something hot and hard rubbing up against his sensitive walls.

Sirius stopped a second and Remus groaned. Sirius pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in as hard as he could. Remus screamed. Sirius continued slamming into his prostate over and over again bringing a hand around to pump Remus's member in time with his thrusts.

"S-Sirius!"

Remus it seemed could do nothing but call out his lover's name and he moaned loudly as he felt the band of heat inside him tighten. He was close. He could tell Sirius was too because the thrusts were frantic now as the animagus worked to bring them both to heaven.

"Sirius! I-I'm going to-!"

Sirius leaned down by his ear.

"Cum for me." He growled and Remus saw stars, screaming Sirius's name. Two or three thrusts later Sirius came with a muffled groan of "Remus!" as he buried his face into the younger's shoulder.

Sirius removed himself and laid down on the bed bringing Remus up to lie on his chest. They both were still attempting to catch their breath when Sirius spoke.

"Was that setting the mood?"

Remus chucked breathlessly and curled into Sirius more laying his head on the animagus's shoulder right under his neck.

"Yes, Sirius." He replied "That was setting the mood."

LATER:

"YOU DID IT ON MY BED AGAIN!"

Remus turned to glare sharply at the older wizard beside him who grinned sheepishly back at his boyfriend and the furious dark-haired boy wearing glasses in front of them scratching the back of his head.

"Um…Whoops?"

Sirius didn't get any for weeks.

SBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRL

LOLOLOLOLOL. James is maaaaadd!! SO what did ya think?!?! HM? TNX for reading and goodnight!


End file.
